The field of the disclosure relates generally to testing systems and methods for in-flight evaluation of proposed designs of aerodynamic components and systems for an aircraft, and more particularly to in-flight testing kits, systems, and methods for evaluating aircraft wingsets having integrated radar systems.
The design process for new aircraft, or its components and systems, is an intensive one. Conventionally, after much design work and analysis is undertaken to arrive at a feasible design, the design is tested and refined using full prototype, but experimental, constructions of the aircraft, sometimes referred to as a demonstrator aircraft. The experimental prototype demonstrators are flown and the performance of its associated components and systems are evaluated under in-flight operating conditions. While such testing can indeed be effective, it is a long and expensive process, sometimes requiring the construction of more than one prototype or demonstrator aircraft. Lower cost testing of aircraft components and systems in a shorter time frame would be desirable.